1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stand alone radio units and more particularly pertains to a new portable storage container for a radio unit for protectively storing and transporting radio units and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stand alone radio units is known in the prior art. More specifically, stand alone radio units heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stand alone radio units include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,546; 5,349,575; U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 342,253; 329,645; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,115; and 4,418,426.
In these respects, the portable storage container for a radio unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protectively storing and transporting radio units and the like.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of stand alone radio units now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new portable storage container for a radio unit construction wherein the same can be utilized for protectively storing and transporting radio units and the like.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable storage container for a radio unit apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the stand alone radio units mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable storage container for a radio unit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stand alone radio units, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a case constructed from a rigid plastic material. The case includes a top extent and a bottom extent each with a planar rectangular face and a peripheral side wall integrally coupled to the rectangular face. The side wall extends from the rectangular face in perpendicular relationship therewith for defining an interior space and an open face with a peripheral edge. The top extent and bottom extent each further has a front portion with a central rectangular cut out formed therein. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a cross member is integrally coupled across the rectangular cut out in alignment with the peripheral edge. Rear portions of the top extent and the bottom extent of the case are pivotally coupled. Further, the front portions of the top extent and bottom extent have a pair of latches for selecting sealing the interior space. In use, the cross members are abutted when the top extent and bottom extent of the case are closed to form a handle. Next provided is a pair of foam inserts each having a rectangular configuration. The foam inserts are mounted within the top extent and bottom extent of the case, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 4. In use, the foam inserts define planar surfaces which are in parallel with and closely spaced from a plane including the peripheral edge of the corresponding extent of the case. Also included is a music radio unit and a citizen band radio unit. Each of such radio units has a thin rectilinear configuration and is mounted within a separate recess formed in the foam insert of the bottom extent of the case. As such, the radio units each reside along a plane which forms a 30 degree angle with the rectangular face of the bottom extent of the case. In use, front faces of the radio units emerge from the foam insert a predetermined height above the peripheral lip. Further, the radio units are positioned at least a predetermined distance from the rear portion of the bottom extent of the case. For receiving the front faces of the radio units when the case is closed, a pair of pyramidal-shaped recesses are formed in the foam insert of the top extent of the case. Such recesses are positioned at least the predetermined distance from the rear portion of the top extent of the case with a depth equal to the predetermined height. Mounted within the foam insert of the top extent of the case is a pair of speakers. To prevent interference with the radio units, the speakers are preferably situated a distance from the rear portion of the top extent of the case which is less than the predetermined distance. In use, the speakers are connected to the radio units for emitting audio signals received therefrom.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new portable storage container for a radio unit apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the stand alone radio units mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable storage container for a radio unit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art stand alone radio units, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new portable storage container for a radio unit which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new portable storage container for a radio unit which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new portable storage container for a radio unit which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such portable storage container for a radio unit economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable storage container for a radio unit which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable storage container for a radio unit for protectively storing and transporting radio units and the like.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable storage container for a radio unit that includes a selectively opened case constructed from a rigid material. Also included is at least one holder insert situated within the case. Next provided is a radio unit mounted within the holder insert in the case. A speaker is mounted within the case and connected to the radio unit for emitting audio signals received therefrom.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.